Nothing But The Truth
by Monika11
Summary: It starts with a haircut...


**Nothing But The Truth**

By Monika

Starsky adjusted the rearview mirror as he drove, as if to have a better look. Critically he  
examined something behind them.

Hutch asked, slightly alarmed, "Something wrong?"

They were on their way to a witness' interrogation and it could cause trouble if  
someone was following them.

"Are they really too long?" Starsky twitched some curls in his neck and sighed.  
"Cindy told me that I needed a haircut. I'm not sure though…"

Hutch looked over at his partner and frowned. "No, they aren't too long. Look, they're still too short for a ponytail," and he checked the length by bundling them at Starsky's neck.

"Stuff it, Hutchinson!" Starsky wasn't amused. "I hate having my hair cut!"

"You should try Sherrill. She works wonders with my hair." Contented Hutch stroked along his recently cut hair.

Starsky snorted.

"There isn't much she can do wrong with the little you have…"

Hutch looked offended, making Starsky smile apologetically at him. "Nah, it's okay, Hutch, maybe I should have my hair cut by Sherrill. Give me the address and hopefully I'll survive it."

Hutch chuckled and both concentrated on their task lying ahead.

A male beautician with tight leather pants beamed a broad smile at Starsky as the brunet entered the hairdresser's shop.

"Sir, just a moment. If you would take a seat, please. Something to read?"

"Why not?" Starsky mumbled feeling a little uncomfortable under the scrutinizing glances. Soon he had several magazines in front of him. Always curious about everything that was happening in the world he leafed through the pages.

Engrossed in his reading he almost missed the friendly "It's your turn, mister."

"Oh, sure. Coming." Starsky got up and followed the swaggering man to a separated section.  
Posters on the wall showed male models with up-to-date hairstyles.

"Sit down right here. What can I do for you? By the way, my name is Tony." The man cocked his head and looked at Starsky's image in the mirror. Tenderly he fingered some restive curls behind one ear. "Wish I had your hair. We can do wonderful things with it. May I show you…"

"Hmm, what about Sherrill? I mean when I called they said Sherrill…" Starsky dared to ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sherrill called in sick this morning. If you don't object, I'll do your hair. It's so wonderful…"

Tony saw Starsky's necklace and looked at it admiringly. "I love it! It has nothing to do with zodiac signs, has it?"

Starsky shook his head wondering where Tony was heading with this.

"I'm a specialist in assessing someone's character by knowing his zodiac sign. I even tell people their weaknesses and strength. May I ask you…?"

"Aries," Starsky answered now getting curious.

"Then I can see that you're a man with a lot of qualities," Tony started and Starsky listened as the man began cutting his hair.

"Voila!" Tony removed the cape and brushed carefully through Starsky's hair. Starsky saw his reflection in the mirror and had to admit that Tony had done his job.

"Here's a book about the zodiac signs. If you're interested I'll lend it to you till the next time. I think in four weeks we meet again." Tony motioned to the cashier desk smiling at Starsky before he turned to the next customer.

Taking a deep breath Starsky left the shop. What a session! But it had been interesting to hear about the different zodiac signs and their connection to one's character.

Starsky looked at the small book Tony had given him. Something to read on their upcoming stake-out…

Hutch yawned deeply. "Two more hours, buddy. By the way, I'm sorry that Sherrill wasn't there when you got your hair cut. Next time…"

"Oh, it wasn't too bad. Tony is a wonderful man," Starsky said accentuated wiggling one eyebrow.

"You gonna play around?" Hutch asked pretending to be hurt. Starsky blew him a kiss. "Never, schweetheart!"

He took the little book from the rear seat. Several pages were marked with little pieces of paper.

"Hutch , I can tell you there are things on heaven and earth you won't believe. I've just read…"

"Oh Starsk, not one of your unique reports about aliens that have been seen by someone."

Hutch rubbed his eyes and concentrated on the office building.

"No activity," he stated and turned back to his crossword puzzle.

"Have you ever thought about what a precious creature you have by your side?" Starsky said as he started flipping through the book in his lap.

"Every minute, darlin'," Hutch snorted nibbling on his pencil.

"Here it says; Aries are courageous leaders with a genuine concern for those they command."

Hutch thought about it, then he smiled. "Starsk, I hope you don't refer to our stay at Dobey's cabin in the woods. I remember my buddy being frightened of little spiders crawling up his back and don't forget the snake in the fridge. Remember, I was the one who had to rescue you …"

"Okay, but listen to this: Aries are enthusiastic, impulsive and full of energy."

A smile crossed Hutch face: "Yeah, you're right. I'll never forget when you decided to gamble our money away in Vegas. And when you appeared under the circus dome to chase the bad guy, that was an act of energy! Especially your descent. Very spectacular indeed." Hutch was well aware of Starsky's fear of heights and obviously his partner had the same thoughts.

Starsky cleared his throat as he abashedly turned some pages.

"Have you got something about my character in your wise book?" Hutch's curiosity rose, though he didn't intend to show it openly.

"Wait a minute... You're a Virgo. Let's see... Ah, here you are: Virgos are better as subordinates than leaders. They tend toward conservatism in all departments of life. Their love making is a perfection of technique rather than the expression of desire and they must be careful..."

"Starsk – Let me read it!" Hutch had blushed lightly. He snatched the book out of Starsky's hand.

Suddenly they heard a shot from inside the building.

A man appeared in the doorway and fell. Another ran toward a black limousine.

"Ready?" Hutch asked as Starsky was halfway out of the car already, weapon drawn.

Hutch ran across the street and reached the shelter of some garbage cans. Starsky was in the middle of the street when he stumbled and fell hard, twisting his ankle in the process. He saw the headlights of the approaching car and knew he would never make it to the other side of the street. The car sped up, heading straight for him.

"Hutch," he whispered and closed his eyes as he awaited the inevitable. Another shot roared through the night. A crash was heard and Starsky slowly opened his eyes, wondering that he was still alive.

What he saw made his blood freeze in his veins. The limousine had left the road and had crashed into the garbage cans, the windshield shattered.

Where was Hutch? Hadn't he been there? What had happened? Who had fired the shot?

"No! Oh my God. Hutch!" Starsky moaned. His ankle hurt and getting up was almost impossible. Crawling across the street that was filling slowly with onlookers from the houses nearby, Starsky reached the point where Hutch had last been seen. He couldn't see his partner anywhere.

The man in the car didn't move. Smoke rose from under the damaged hood of the car, and he heard people shouting all around him to call the police.

"Already there," Starsky mumbled desperately. Something bright caught his eye and he moved further to see his partner lying motionless on his back behind one of the garbage cans.

"Hutch!" Slowly Starsky put his hand under Hutch's head to place it on his lap.

"What happened? Please open your eyes. Hey, you're fine, aren't you? Talk to me."

Lightly he stroked his trembling hand over Hutch's hair. Then he noticed that Hutch's weapon lay on the ground. He picked it up and knew that the shot he had heard had been fired from Hutch's gun.

"You saved my life, buddy. C'mon, wake up."

Hutch eyelids fluttered. An unfocussed gaze seached for Starsky.

"You're safe?" Hutch whispered and as if he couldn't believe what he saw, Hutch lifted his hand to touch Starsky's head.

"Yeah, thanks to you, buddy." Starsky caught Hutch's hand and held tight.

Then he said, "I forgot to tell you something about Virgos. It says in the book that people born under this sign are often afraid to show their feelings. But when they've found someone they can trust they lay their lives down for him. That's you."

The end

4


End file.
